Consequences of the Bishi'sbane's Laboratory
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: 3:00 PM – Livingroom Catty and Korimi were out, leaving Tala, Kai and Rei is the clutches of their worst enemy, the Bishsibane… Liz.


I threatened and threatened... But noooo...

I still don't own BeyBlade...

-

3:00 PM – Livingroom

Catty and Korimi were out, leaving Tala, Kai and Rei is the clutches of their worst enemy, the Bishsi-bane...

Liz.

"Well, well, well..." Liz said, grinning from ear to ear. Rei, Kai and Tala's eyes widened.

"Seems one of you has already fallen in one of my traps!"

"Wha—"Rei began before noticing he couldn't move away from the window. Fly paper was sticking him to the floor.

"Good luck, man!" Tala said as he ran out. Kai smirked and followed him. Rei gulped. Then something hit him. Duh!

"Hah!" He said, slipping out of his shoes and stepping out onto... the puddle of E-6000 waiting right by the fly paper.

"Hah yourself." Liz smirked. Rei sighed and began trying to escape. His attempts proved futile...

3:07 PM – Kitchen

Kai was rummaging through the cupboards, searching for something to eat. He stopped abruptly when his hand encountered something slimy and slippery. He withdrew his hand and looked at the whitish-clear ooze.

It looked almost exactly entirely unlike something he'd want to put his hand in. He shook it off and went to rinse his hand, only to encounter more of the slime on the faucet handles and covering the sink. He heard a giggle.

He turned to face Liz, who was red in the face from containing her mirth. She finally let it out in huge guffaws, much to Kai's irritation. He made as to attack her, and was met with another handful of the slime in his face. He turned red with fury.

"I will have my revenge, petty as it is, Liz." He muttered before going to clean slime off the kitchen fixtures.

3:12 – Bathroom

Tala was minding his own business, washing his hands like any sanitary person... when the water began to run yellow. Then it slowly turned brown. Then red. Then yellow again. He backed away in confusion.

Then...

"LIZ!!! DROP THE FOOD DYE AND RUN! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!" He cried, turning to go strangle her. He was abruptly stopped, though, by several strips of flypaper recently laid down. Unfortunately, he was barefoot.

3:15 – Livingroom

Rei wondered briefly what Tala had been shouting about moments earlier, but now he was pre-occupied. He stood, doing a stand-still version of the 'Potty Dance', frantically looking for a way to escape the epoxy glue.

None was found at hand.

Kai entered the room, wiping his hands on a towel.

"You look antsy." He commented casually. Rei turned red.

"I... have to pee."

"Then g—Oh, yeah... Well, acetone should dissolve the glue, right? I know where Catty keeps the nail polish remover."

"Acetone?! That's pure, skin eating acid!"

"It has to be safe, or else Liz wouldn't use it on her 'delicate, sensitive skin'. My ass." Kai began mounting the stairs with an amused smirk, intent on finding the acetone nail polish remover. What he found sooner was the irate Tala, grumbling and leaning against the bathroom door.

"Stupid... idiot... moron..." was a small selection of some of the nicer words he was describing Liz with.

"Flypaper? Hmm. Acetone should take care of that as well." Kai said before continuing on, tossing the towel over his shoulder. Tala caught it and noted the traces of slime.

"What the...?"

"Liz."

And that was all the explanation needed.

3:20 – Livingroom

"Hmm... It doesn't seem to be working." Tala commented airily as Kai worked at Rei's feet, dousing them with pure acetone nail polish remover and working with a butter knife to try and scrape away the glue.

"Worked on the fly paper." Kai said. Rei, meanwhile, was getting more impatient.

"Think of it this way, Liz has yet to strike again."

"Where is she anyway?" Rei asked, momentarily distracted. Tala shrugged.

"Plotting, most likely."

"Great." Kai muttered. "This won't work. I'm going to try and find some hydrochloric acid."

"What?!"

"That'll take it right off. Don't worry. Liz has some stashed away in her 'secret' lab. Bottom left hand of her closet."

"You raid her closet?!" Rei looked at Tala. Tala shrugged.

"Better to know what dangerous stuff she keeps in there... She has several volatile chemicals and explosive elements in her closet, a few jars of poisons in her nightstand, and several candles, lighters and flamethrowers in her underwear drawer."

"You.. looked in her underwear drawer?" Kai asked, sniggering. If Tala hadn't been busy defending his actions, he'd have made a comment on the fact that Kai _sniggered_. But he didn't, and the un-Kai-like action went un-commented.

3:25 – Liz's room

"Hehehehe..." A sinister chuckle rang through the room. "Excellent."

A graduated cylinder sparkled, filled with an unknown substance. A drop from an eyedropper released brown liquid into the clear solution, producing a blue gas.

"Perfect."

The now green liquid sloshed against the sides of the test tube it was poured into.

"This'll keep them busy."

3:26 – Livingroom

"Hurry up and figure out how to get me out of here!" Rei hissed, obviously quite uncomfortable now.

"Relax." Kai said, entering the room again. He carried with him a large knife. For a moment there was silence, broken only by the sound of the knife sliding over the sharpening stick, expertly wielded by the bluenette, who wore a rather disturbing smirk.

"No. No way! Catty will KILL you! She just had this carpet installed a month ago!"

"Would you rather the carpet be cut and the hole hidden, or you piss on the carpet and it be totally ruined?" Kai offered, waving the knife around casually.

"... fine." Rei conceded. Tala smirked as Kai approached Rei with the sharpened chef's knife.

"Good." He said.

3:30 – Livingroom

Rei sat, looking much relived, on the couch. Across from him, in the two armchairs, sat Kai and Tala.

"What we need is a plan of action."

"Duh, kitty. What we need is Liz to show herself. She's literally vanished! I noted some potassium was missing from her stores, as well as nitro glycerin, her eye dropper, and several test tubes."

"She has nitro glycerin?? Where did she get THAT?" Kai asked, sitting up straighter.

"She calls her source 'authoress'. Probably a black market codename." Tala shrugged.

"The point is that she has very dangerous chemicals! VERY dangerous!" Rei said. Tala shrugged.

"A little nitro glycerin never killed anyone... Well, maybe it did. But Liz wouldn't hurt a fl—no... wait... She showed me her fly wing collection... Alright then..." Tala trailed off, at a loss for words.

3:45 – Livingroom

"This silence is making me nervous." Rei said, not for the first time. Kai nodded.

"We need to find her." Tala said, standing up.

"Right. Where do we look?"

"We don't." Kai said. "We set a trap."

"Oh... kay?" Rei half said, half asked. Tala nodded.

"Who's playing bait?" He asked. No one, not surprisingly, volunteered. Tala sighed. "Drawing straws it is."

3:37 – Kitchen

"Short one loses, and plays bait in our plot." Tala said. He closed his eyes on pulled one of the trimmed straws from his hand. Kai and Rei followed suit. They compared straws. Tala groaned.

He had lost.

3:40 – Liz's Room

"Liz?" Tala peeked into the room. She seemed absent.

"Yes, Tala?"

Or not.

"Er... What have you been up to? It's been awfully quiet..."

"Nothing." Liz said innocently. Or what would seem innocent, if not for the fact that she said it in a manner quite obviously seductive.

"Okay then..." Tala backed out and closed the door. Or tried to. He pulled it shut a bit too quickly, resulting in a loud bang and a small explosion.

Liz has put some of the nitro glycerin on the door jam.

Tala jumped and looked back at the slightly charred door and twitched.

"Note to self, track down this 'authoress' person..."

"Taaaalaa..." Liz's voice called from inside.

"Yes?" Tala answered hesitantly. Last time Liz had used that voice, he wound up in his boxers, strapped to a bed that seemingly appeared from nowhere, doused in a highly flammable type of lavender oil... surrounded by candles.

"Come here, please."

"Do I want to?"

"If you don't want to, this nitro glycerin will go to waste! I'll just have to dump it in the trash..."

"Don't do that! You idiot, you'd make the trash truck explode!"

Tala reluctantly re-entered her room. Liz stood in the middle, wearing a lab coat over what appeared to be lingerie. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Here, sit here." She directed him to a large wing-backed chair. He hesitantly sat, vaguely wondering when her room had gotten so vast.

"Here, drink this."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you want a repeat of last time?"

Tala briefly recalled the tense hour while he sat, doused in oil, surrounded by flame, watching Liz work her 'magic' in her laboratory, trying to make a flame-retardant that would put out oil fires effectively.

Potassium and DiHydrogen Monoxide didn't make a good flame retardant.

Tala rubbed the small, almost fully healed burn mark on his arm and sighed.

He took the green test tube and downed the liquid.

He paused, wondering if he had as good as committed suicide. Then he felt a strange sensation, like he was in a fog.

Liz watched in amusement as he wandered about the room, lighting candles. He then found the lavender oil, doused himself in it, and lay on the bed.

Liz giggled.

"LIZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROT—Not this again!" Korimi had just burst into the room. Liz looked startled. She shrugged innocently.

"He lit the candles and stuff all by himself!" She said, as if proud.

"I'm sure. Come on, Tala. We need to get you to sleep it off..."

"Sure... Just try..." Liz muttered sinisterly.

3 days later, 8:23 PM

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! So sexy that it hurts! I'm too sexy!"

Tala was parading around the room in his boxers, singing off key at the top of his lungs.

"What did Liz do to him?" Kai asked Korimi and Catty. They shrugged. Liz, however, was sitting on the couch, watching in amusement.

"My mind control serum worked perfectly. I may as well administer the antidote..." She paused. "nyah." She said, standing up and walking out.

1 week after that, 1:05 PM

"GAH! NOT AGAIN!" Catty cried, shaking Kai.

"GIIIIIIRRRRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FU-UN!" Tala was singing, dressed like Elvis. Liz giggled.

"I guess I could give you the antidote." She said, reluctantly handing over a purple filled phial.

"ANTIDOTE????"

"Yeah!"

"GIMMIE!" Korimi grabbed the bottle, opened it, and dumped the contents down Tala's throat. He stopped, shook his head and looked down at himself.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN AN ELVIS COSTUME????"


End file.
